Perle D'argent
by Suu-mi
Summary: Sora est une jeune fille de 17 ans capable de voir les fantômes et les hollow. Quand Gin arrive dans son lycée et qu'une rencontre avec un hollow se produit, la suite ne peut qu'aller mal, pour elle et Gin... (OC x Gin)
1. Chapter 1

_**Résumé :**_ Sora est une jeune fille de 17 ans capable de voir les fantômes et les hollow. Quand Gin arrive dans son lycée et qu'une rencontre avec un hollow se produit, la suite ne peut qu'aller mal, pour elle et Gin... (OC x Gin)

_**Rating :**_ T (je pense que c'est peut-être un trop haut rating, peut-être que K+ aurait suffit...)

_**Disclamer :**_ Bleach n'est pas à moi, mais à Tite Kubo, seul m'appartient mes OC o/

_**Petite note :**_ Bonjour, voici ma première fanficition :D, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, l'histoire se passe après la guerre contre Aïzen, j'ai changé beaucoup de chose, c'est pourquoi la véritable suite de bleach n'a aucun rapport avec la mienne ! En relisant ce premier chapitre, j'ai l'impression que Sora fait un peu trop Mary-Sue (et je ne peux pas vraiment changé comme j'ai pas mal de chapitre d'avance...). Fin' bref, je vais vous laissez à votre lecture ;3

* * *

La jeune fille se réveilla en sursaut par le bruit strident de son réveil, elle soupira et se leva doucement, arrivé debout elle regarda avec regret son lit et lança un regard noir au réveil qui affichait six heures, elle descendit au rez de chaussée et se dirigea vers la cuisine, elle prit un rapide déjeuné et se prépara pour aller à son lycée. Quand elle fut prête elle sortit de chez elle, ferma la porte et s'en alla tranquillement vers son lieu de cours, en chemin elle croisa plusieurs personnes allant au même lycée qu'elle, ils étaient reconnaissable à leur uniforme qui changeait en fonction de l'établissement où ils allaient. Plusieurs groupes de personnes se formaient mais la jeune fille n'en faisait partit d'aucun, les personnes l'évitaient presque… Mais la jeune fille n'y faisait pas grandement attention, elle avait l'habitude et au moins elle était tranquille et n'avais pas besoin d'échanger des banalités qui étaient fort inutile. Au bout d'un quart d'heure elle arriva dans l'enceinte du lycée, elle soupira en remarquant deux tignasses rousses qui parlaient avec entrain et autours d'eux plusieurs personnes les écoutaient le sourire aux lèvres, elle grimaça et contourna le groupe faisant attention de ne pas se faire remarquer mais la jeune fille rousse la remarqua immédiatement.

« Bonjour Sora, ça va ? » Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Elle la regarda en essayant de sourire.

« Oui ça va, et toi, Orihime ? » Répondit-elle agacé par le comportement de la jeune fille.

La rousse lui lança un sourire éclatant et lui répondit toute joyeuse.

« Très bien, merci ! » Dit-elle ne remarquant pas l'agacement de Sora.

Sora soupira faiblement, les autres personnes la regardaient en grimaçant légèrement, elle leur lança un regard noir et fis volte-face. Elle ne pouvait absolument pas supporter ce petit groupe, le jeune homme aux cheveux roux s'appelait Ichigo Kurosaki et il était la personne la plus pénible du groupe, Ishida Uryù était en quelque sorte le cerveau du groupe il avait une drôle de coupe de cheveux et il obtenait presque tout le temps les meilleurs résultats, Sado , de son surnom Chad était quelqu'un de très peu expressif et très baraqué il avait une peau de teinte matte, Orihime Inoue était une personne très expressif et toujours souriante, elle était l'une des seule personne qui n'évitait pas la jeune fille mais qui l'agaçait beaucoup, Keigo et Mizuro étaient des personnes assez simple et qui ne l'évitait pas, Keigo était un coureur de jupon et il exagérait souvent les choses, Mizuro quand à lui était très calme et était presque tout le temps rivé sur l'écran de son portable. La jeune fille arriva enfin à sa salle de classe, elle s'assit à sa place qui était près de la fenêtre et donnait sûr la cour du lycée. Peu de temps après le petit groupe s'installa dans la salle de classe, Orihime lui lançait de grand sourire et les autres l'ignoraient, elle soupira, elle n'avait pas eue de chance en se retrouvant derrière Orihime et Ichigo, heureusement pour la jeune fille que la place à côté d'elle était vide sinon elle aurait sécher pas mal de cour. Elle regarda par la fenêtre et soupira une nouvelle fois, elle avait envie que quelque chose change la monotonie de sa vie, elle en voyait de toutes les couleurs entre l'école et sa vie privé car des fantômes venait la voir régulièrement ce qui l'agaçait particulièrement. La sonnerie finit par retentir et les retardataires regagnèrent leurs classes. Un professeur entra, elle lui jeta un coup d'œil et haussa les sourcils, c'était leur professeur principale normalement son cour n'était pas tout de suite, il devait avoir une annonce importante à faire, elle lui donna toute son attention.

« J'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer ! » Dit le professeur faisant taire les discussions.

L'attention des élèves étaient rivées sur le professeur.

« Nous accueillons un nouveau élève ! Tu peux entrer. » Dit-il en souriant.

Un jeune homme entra dans la salle de classe, le cœur de la jeune fille chavira quand elle le vit, il était sublime, Il avait des cheveux de couleur argenté et des yeux plissées, il avait une silhouette élancée et un sourire moqueur. La jeune fille se força à reprendre ses esprits et laissa dans un coin de son cœur la vive attirance qu'elle vouait au jeune homme.

« B'jour, j'suis Ichimaru Gin, ravie de faire votre connaissance. » Dit-il avec un sourire moqueur toujours dessiné sur son visage.

Elle sentait son cœur battre la chamade, elle ferma les yeux et les rouvris, elle se frotta les yeux et regarda le dos du jeune roux, elle remarqua que sa main gauche se refermais et s'ouvrait rapidement, comme s'il était énervé, la jeune fille rousse qui était à côté de lui souriait timidement au nouveau, quand elle regarda du côté de Ishida et de Sado ils regardaient avec étonnement le nouveau, ils devaient le connaître, elle en mettrait sa main à couper.

« Ichimaru, vous pourriez vous asseoir à côté de Sora, tu peux lever la main Sora ? » Dit-il en la gratifiant d'un sourire bienveillant.

Elle leva sa main et le nouveau entrouvris légèrement ses yeux et la regarda, le cœur de la jeune fille faillit exploser mais son visage resta de marbre, le jeune homme avait des yeux bleus, ils étaient magnifique. Elle baissa la main et regarda le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle et enfin s'assoit, des chuchotements se fit entendre, elle en entendit un et elle lança un regard noir a la personne qui avait dit ça. Elle soupira, elle en avait marre de ces commentaire pourris.

« Sora, pourras-tu prêter tes affaires à Ichimaru pour les cours qui suivent jusqu'à qu'il ait ses affaires ? » Demanda-t-il sachant déjà la réponse.

« Oui je le ferais. »

Les cours du matin passèrent très vite et le nouveau était très agréable et comprenait très vite ce qu'on lui expliquait. Quand la sonnerie sonna les derniers cours du matin, tous se jetèrent sûr Gin pour lui poser des questions ou pour lui proposer de manger avec lui. Elle partit aussi vite qu'elle put et sortit du grand bâtiment où se passait les cours, et alla s'installer à l'ombre d'un grand arbre, elle posa sa tête sur le tronc de l'arbre et regarda le ciel à travers les feuilles de l'arbre, elle était dans ses pensées quand quelqu'un posa ses mains sur ses épaules elle se dégagea vivement et se prépara à donner un coup de pied quand elle reconnut la personne qui était devant elle, c'était Gin, le nouveau, il souriait toujours du même air qu'elle trouvait très étrange, elle fronça les sourcils, que voulait-il ?

« Désolé de t'avoir fait peur ! Je me demandais si j'pouvais manger avec toi ? » Demanda-t-il, l'ai espiègle.

Elle le regarda, il n'avait pas l'air d'être désolé et semblait même amusé de la situation.

« Il n'y avait pourtant plein de personne qui voulait manger avec toi, non, alors pourquoi tu veux manger avec moi ? Demanda-t-elle le visage de marbre.

Le jeune homme sourit de plus belle.

« Je n'avais absolument pas envie d'manger avec des personnes qui voulaient manger avec moi et la seule personne qui était seule et qui n'avais pas vraiment envie de manger avec moi était toi, c'est pour ça ! » Dit-il.

Sora sourit légèrement à sa remarque.

« Pourquoi pas ! » Dit la jeune fille en s'asseyant contre l'arbre.

Le jeune homme s'avança vers la jeune fille et s'assit à côté d'elle. Sora ouvris sa boite de repas et commença à manger, le jeune homme l'imita.

« Au faite pourquoi les gens t'évitent ? »Demanda le jeune homme.

Elle le regarda furtivement et lui répondit.

« J'sais pas ! » Dit-elle en mordant dans un morceau d'omelette.

Le jeune homme la regarda puis soupira et leva la tête vers la salle de classe, curieuse la jeune fille regarda dans la direction que regardait le jeune homme et vit que le petit groupe les regardaient, elle lança un regard noir au petit groupe et continua à manger. Le jeune homme lança un dernier coup d'œil au groupe et regarda une nouvelle fois la jeune fille qui ruminait contre le groupe d'Ichigo.

« Tu crois aux fantômes ? » Demanda-t-il au bout d'un instant.

Elle le regarda de ses yeux dorés et médita sa question.

« Je dirais que oui… » Dit-elle troublée par la question.

Il la regarda intensément et finit par lui dire guettant sa réaction.

« Tu en as déjà vu ? »

Elle le regarda mal à l'aise.

« Hum… oui, j'en ai vue plusieurs fois. » Dit-elle en évitant le regard de Gin.

Le jeune homme la regardait de ses yeux ouverts ce qui était très déroutant. Son repas terminé elle se leva et partit en faisant un signe de la main à Gin. Le jeune homme la regarda jusqu'à ce qu'il ne la voie plus, il soupira et se passa les mains dans les cheveux, la jeune fille le déroutais un petit peu, juste un petit peu….

«Quelle fille étrange… » Murmura-t-il.

Les cours de l'après-midi se finirent très vite et Sora, pour une fois ne s'ennuya pas. Gin n'avait rien dit de bizarre à propos des fantômes et la jeune fille en fut contente. Quand la sonnerie de fin des cours sonna, Sora se dépêcha de prendre ses affaires pour partir elle fit un signe de la main à Gin signifiant à demain et elle partit sans se retourner. Arrivée chez elle, elle alla dans son salon s'affaler sur son canapé, elle avait besoin de mettre de l'ordre dans son esprit, Gin l'avait beaucoup troublé… Elle entendit un crie inhumain qui la fit se lever d'un coup, elle s'approcha de la fenêtre la plus proche et regarda si elle pouvait voir ce qui avait crié comme ça, mais elle ne vit rien, elle retourna sur son canapé et resta assis, sonné par le cri qu'elle venait d'entendre, elle espéra ne jamais rencontrer ce qui avait poussé ce crie. Au bout d'un moment elle alla dans sa chambre et fit rapidement ses devoirs, elle n'était peut-être pas la meilleure élève mais elle avait une grande facilité à comprendre. Quand se fut finit elle rangea toute ses affaires et s'assit sur son lit, elle parcourut sa chambre du regard et s'arrêta sur une photo, elle s'y approcha doucement et la regarda avec nostalgie. Sur cette photo elle avait cinq ans et elle était avec ses parents, sûrement le dernier jour qu'elle avait passé avec eux. Elle retourna sur son lit et regarda le plafond, des larmes commencèrent à couler, elle les essuya du revers de son bras et se plongea dans ses pensées, ses parents avaient eu un accident à ses cinq ans. Elle soupira, se leva et alla dans la cuisine pour aller se faire à manger. Quand se fut fait elle alla se coucher et peu de temps après elle s'endormit.

* * *

Voilà le premier chapitre o/ J'espère que cela vous a plut, une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez me ferait très plaisir ! J'accepte avec joie les critiques négatives et positives :')


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour :'), voici le second chapitres. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je remercie les personnes ayant eut la gentillesse de me laisser une review (ça m'a mis dans un tel état d'en recevoir /), merci, merci beaucoup ! Je vais vous laissez lire le chapitre, bonne lecture ;3

* * *

Une semaine passa dans la même monotonie, Sora découvrit que Gin habitait pas loin de chez elle et le matin ils allaient ensemble au lycée. Les deux élèvres étaient toujours ensemble, et Sora aimait beaucoup la compagnie du jeune homme aux cheveux argenté, elle était beaucoup plus souriante et joyeuse, grâce à ce changement radicale la jeune fille était moins évité et les gens venaient de plus en plus lui parler, mais Gin et elle restaient toujours ensemble pour manger. Peut-être que ce bonheur était trop grand, c'est sûrement à cause de ça que cet élève fut transféré.

Sora et Gin marchaient vers le lycée, se racontant des anecdotes, la jeune fille avait un grand sourire et le jeune homme avait toujours son sourire moqueur, Gin avait l'air d'apprécié sa compagnie ce qui rendait les journées de la jeune fille plus supportable. Quand ils arrivèrent au lycée la jeune fille fut assaillit d'un mauvais pressentiment qui lui donna de violent frisson dans le dos mais elle n'en fit pas part à Gin, quand la sonnerie sonna ils se dépêchèrent d'aller dans leur classe et s'assirent à leur place, Sora et Gin était assis à côté, le jeune homme avait décliné l'offre d'aller tout seule au fond et avais préféré rester à côté de la jeune fille. Le professeur principal entra dans la salle, Sora le regarda et devina qu'il y avait un nouveau. Le professeur les regarda et finit par annoncer :

« Nous accueillons un nouvel élève ! Tu peux venir. »

Un jeune homme entra, il avait des cheveux bleus et au bout des mèches blanches, quand il regarda la classe, la jeune fille eu un violent sursaut et Gin la regarda interrogateur elle essaya de le rassurer en lui souriant mais n'y réussit pas, et son visage était d'un coup très pâle… Le jeune homme parcourut du regard la salle et quand il vit Sora un sourire mauvais plana sur ses lèvres, ses yeux rouges brillaient d'une lueur malsaine.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Takanashi Ruki ! Ravie de faire votre connaissance» Dit-il en la fixant d'un regard mauvais.

La jeune fille détestait ce jeune homme, il avait été dans le même collège qu'elle et avait fait planer une rumeur sur elle absolument fausse et que tout le monde avait crue même ses amies et à la fin elle s'était retrouvée toute seule, elle lui lança un regard noir, tout ceci était finit il ne l'aura pas une deuxième fois.

« Takanashi, connaissez-vous quelqu'un dans cette classe qui pourra vous aider ? » Demanda le professeur principal.

La jeune fille ouvrit des yeux effrayés, elle était sûr qu'il allait la choisir, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure espérant qu'il ne la choisirait pas.

« Oui je connais quelqu'un, c'est Sora… » Dit-il en lui souriant.

Sora le regarda, il n'y avait plus qu'un seule moyen pour lui échapper.

« Je suis désolé mais je ne me sens pas bien » Dit-elle avec une voix plaintive.

Ruki la regarda et lui lança un regard noir, fâché de n'avoir pas réussis son coup. Le professeur la regarda d'un air compatissant et finalement dit :

« Gin vous accompagnera à l'infirmerie. Qui voudra bien s'occuper de Takanashi ? »

Gin me regarda et leva la main.

« Je veux bien m'occuper du nouveau, j'en suis un et entre nouveau il faut bien s'entraider. » Dit-il en lançant un sourire moqueur à Ruki.

Ruki fulminait de rage. Le professeur hocha la tête pour signifier son accord il désigna une place à Ruki qui s'y assit et demanda à Gin de s'y assoir juste pendant la journée, le jeune homme lui répondit aussi d'un hochement de tête et prit la main de Sora pour l'amener à l'infirmerie. Sora sentait son cœur battre la chamade, au bout d'un moment Gin s'arrêta.

« Qu'a-qu' il fait pour que tu réagisses comme ça en le voyant ? » Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle réfléchit à toute vitesse, pourrait-elle se confier à lui alors que la jeune fille ne le connaissait que depuis une semaine ? Elle finit par lui raconter le pourquoi. Le jeune homme fronça un peu plus les sourcils et entrouvris légèrement ses yeux.

« J'ai bien fait de demander de m'occuper de lui, comme ça il va regretter, tu devrais demander au groupe d'Ichigo si tu peux manger avec eux à la pause car je pense que l'autre va manger avec moi… » Dit-il en réfléchissant.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire et finit par lui dire :

« Merci Gin ! »

Le jeune homme lui sourit, pas un sourire moqueur mais un vrai sourire, cela lui fit chaud au cœur, ils finirent par arriver à l'infirmerie et Gin lui fit une petite tape sur la tête et partit, la jeune fille alla s'installer sur un des lits avec le regard bienveillant de l'infirmière sur le dos. Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit immédiatement. C'est la sonnerie du midi qui finit par la réveiller, elle se leva, prit ses affaires et partit en quête du groupe d'Ichigo, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Gin lui avait demandé d'aller leur demander de manger avec eux… Elle finit par trouver Ichigo et s'approcha de lui doucement, quand Ichigo la vit, il lui lança un regard noir, la jeune fille prit sur elle pour ne pas tourner les talons, Ichigo parut étonné de la voir continuer de s'avancer vers lui et la regarda curieux. Elle arriva finalement en face de lui et réussis à articuler :

« Je peux manger avec ton groupe ? »

Ichigo la regarda étonné puis il la regarda méfiant.

« Pourquoi voudrais-tu manger avec nous ? » Dit-il en crachant presque les mots.

Elle le regarda et ne sachant pas quoi dire elle se retourna et s'apprêta à partir quand Ichigo la retint par le bras et lui dit :

« Bon, si t'a envie de manger avec nous vient, on ne va pas t'interdire de venir ! » Dit-il en essayant de sourire.

Elle le regarda et lui fit un grand sourire.

« Merci beaucoup Ichigo ! » Dit-elle contente.

Ichigo la regarda éberlué par son sourire et finit par partir en faisant signe à Sora de le suivre. Elle le suivit dans le dédale des couloirs et finit par arriver sur le toit, il y avait toute la petite troupe d'Ichigo, ils la regardèrent éberlué quand elle apparut. La jeune fille intimidée alla s'installer dans un coin et commença à manger.

« Sora, tu peux venir à côté de moi ? » Dit Orihime en lui lançant un regard implorant.

Sora lui fit un grand sourire qui étonna tout le monde et alla s'installer à côté d'Orihime. Les autres personnes du groupe commencèrent à parler, Sora écouta attentivement la discussion et fit une réflexion et tout le monde la regarda et la jeune fille s'empressa de s'excuser en pensant qu'elle avait fait une erreur en parlant, mais Ichigo la rassura et dit que ça remarque était intéressante, puis la tension tomba et ils commencèrent à rire de tout et de rien. A un moment Orihime fit une gaffe.

« Dit Sora, Ils font quoi comme travail tes parents ? » Demanda-t-elle innocemment.

Un voile passa sur ses yeux, elle ne voulait pas en parler, elle commença à se sentir mal.

« Ses parents sont mort si tu veux savoir ! C'est sûr, qui voudrais quelqu'un comme elle pour enfant !» Dit quelqu'un dans son dos qu'elle reconnut immédiatement.

Elle se retourna immédiatement et s'apprêta à aller frapper Ruki quand Ichigo la retint, elle lui donna un coup de coude dans le ventre qui le plia de douleur et libéra en même temps Sora qui courut vers Ruki et lui donna un violent coup de pied dans le ventre, elle allait recommencer quand Gin arriva et la tint contre lui.

«Mais c'est le chevalier servant de Sora, comme c'est attendrissant ! » Dit Ruki avec un regard mauvais.

Ichigo arriva devant lui et le regarda dans les yeux, Ruki ne vit pas le poing arrivé et se le prit en pleine face.

« Tu n'as pas intérêt à embêter Sora une nouvelle fois sinon tu verras ce qui t'arrivera. » Dit-il en le foudroyant du regard.

Ruki se dépêcha de partir en lançant un ultime regard à la jeune fille. Quand il fut partit, Gin lâcha Sora qui tomba par terre, il s'accroupit à côté d'elle.

« Qu'a-t 'il fait encore ? » Demanda-t-il en la fixant les yeux entrouverts.

Sora garda le silence essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, mais elle n'y arrivait pas, elle ferma les yeux essayant de ne pas craquer, Gin la prit dans ses bras et lui caressa doucement ses cheveux, comme ferait une mère à son enfant. Après une bonne minute, Sora le repoussa et le regarda de ses yeux doré. Elle respira fortement, elle n'arrivait pas à se calmer, elle chercha le regard d'Ichigo et quand leur regard se rencontrèrent elle hocha légèrement la tête pour lui demander de dire ce que Ruki avait dit. Ichigo hocha aussi la tête signifiant qu'il avait compris.

« Ruki a dit que les parents de Sora étaient mort et il a dit ensuite que ses parents ne voulaient sûrement pas avoir une fille comme elle. » Conclu-t-il en regardant Sora tristement.

Plusieurs expressions passèrent sur le visage de Gin et sa dernière expression fut un calme impassible mais ses yeux exprimaient une très grande fureur. Ils finirent rapidement leur repas et retournèrent dans la classe. Peu de temps après, la sonnerie sonna le début des cours de l'après-midi, leur premier professeur arriva dans la classe.

« Kurosaki Ichigo, Shin Sora et Takanashi Ruki vous êtes convoqué dans le bureau du principal ! » Dit-il en les regardant d'une mine réprobatrice.

Les jeunes gens se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers le bureau du principal, Ichigo et Sora marchaient devant et Ruki était plus en arrière entrain de zieuter le dos de Sora essayant de trouver un autre mauvais tour à lui jouer. Au bout d'un moment ils arrivèrent devant la porte menant au bureau du principal. Prenant son courage à deux mains elle toqua, le principal répondit un « Entrez » sonore. Ils entrèrent et se placèrent en face du bureau du principal.

« Bon, Ruki m'a informé que vous vous êtes amusé à le frapper, j'exige des explications ! » Dit-il en leurs lançant un regard intimidant.

Sora regarda Ruki il lui souriait, elle lui lança un regard noir et regarda du côté d'Ichigo, il avait l'air d'être en colère et lançait de temps à autre des regards noirs à Ruki. La jeune fille finit par regarder le principal.

« Il a dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas, alors je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le frapper. » Dit-elle le regard et le visage de marbre.

Il inclina la tête et regarda Ruki, puis Ichigo et pour finir Sora.

« Et qu'a-t 'il dit ? » Dit-il agacé.

Ichigo regarda la jeune fille, elle lui fit un signe de la tête pour lui dire qu'elle expliquerait la raison pour laquelle ils avaient frappés Ruki, il fit signe qu'il était d'accord et lança de nouveau un regard noir à Ruki. Elle regarda une nouvelle fois le principal et lui expliqua ce qui c'était passé. Le principal regarda le jeune homme dégouté.

« Vous dîtes ça à Shin et vous venez vous plaindre pour avoir été frappé ? C'est pathétique ! »fit-il en lui lançant un regard noir. « Aujourd'hui je ne sanctionnerais personne mais la prochaine fois je ne serais pas tendre ! »

Il ordonna aux jeunes gens de repartir en cour.

Les cours terminés, Gin et Sora rentrèrent ensemble, ils parlaient de tout et de rien quand un affreux hurlement parvint aux oreilles de Sora, elle plaqua ses mains contre ses oreilles le temps que ce hurlement finit, puis doucement elle enleva ses mains de ses oreilles, Gin la regardait avec inquiétude, elle fit un signe de la main pour lui signifier que tout allait bien et ils repartirent, Gin la surveillait du coin de l'œil, il pesta intérieurement, il aurait préféré que la jeune fille avait menti en disant qu'elle voyait les fantômes, il fallait la protéger, si elle avait pu entendre cet hurlement elle était une proie de choix pour les hollow… Il décida d'en parler à Ichigo le lendemain. Quant à Sora elle ne remarquait pas que Gin la surveillait, elle était tellement dans ses pensées… Se crie inhumain, elle avait déjà entendu la veille quand elle était sur son canapé, elle se demanda qu'elle bête pouvait pousser de telle crie, ils arrivèrent finalement devant la maison de la jeune fille, ils se dirent à demain et la jeune fille entra chez elle. Quand elle commença à rêver elle vit Gin et Ichigo ils portaient des sortes de kimonos, noir pour Ichigo et pareille pour Gin sauf qu'il avait une sorte de cape blanche. Quand elle se réveilla dans la nuit elle rigola de ce qu'elle avait rêvé et se rendormit, près de la fenêtre Gin veillait à ce qu'aucun Hollow ne viennent déranger la jeune fille…

* * *

Voilà, le chapitre deux est terminé, j'espère que cela vous a plut ! (On dirait que Ruki est un gamin '-'). N'hésitez pas à laisser une review si cela vous plaît ou non, merci d'avoir lu et à dans deux semaines ;3 !


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour :') ! Voici le troisième chapitres ! Il sera plus long que d'habitude ('fin je pense...). Bonne lecture ;3 !

* * *

La jeune fille se réveilla plus tôt que d'habitude et resta éveillé le temps que son réveil sonne. Elle se prépara rapidement comme à son habitude, et attendit Gin devant chez elle. Une brise matinal faisait voleter ses longs cheveux noir aux reflets violets. Elle leva la tête vers le ciel, il n'y avait aucun nuage, le ciel était d'un bleu très pâle. Elle regarda autour d'elle et s'arrêta sur les arbres, leurs feuilles étaient couleur orangé, c'était cette saison qu'elle préférait. Elle commença à s'impatienté, que faisait Gin ? Au bout d'un moment il finit par arriver, elle lui sourit. Ils se dirent bonjour et se dirigèrent vers le lycée. Ils arrivèrent pile à l'heure dans leur classe. La journée passa très vite, ainsi que les autres.

Le Week-end était enfin arrivé, Sora n'avait pas vue passer les jours de cours, la compagnie de Gin et de la troupe Ichigo avait considérablement changé son mode de vie. Quand la jeune fille se réveilla, elle sut que cette journée serait la pire de toute, peut-être que tout ceci ne serait pas arrivé si elle était resté dans son lit, mais les choses devaient être comme ça…  
La jeune fille se leva tranquillement de son lit et s'étira bruyamment. Ceci fait elle alla dans la cuisine et se prépara un grand bol de chocolat chaud. Quand elle eut finit elle alla s'habiller, elle mit un sweat à capuche et un jean. Elle prit ensuite sa sacoche et y fourra son portable, sa carte de bus et de quoi se payer à manger le midi, elle sortit de chez elle et attendit qu'un bus passe. La jeune fille attendit un quart d'heure avant qu'un bus arrive pour l'amener au centre-ville.  
Arrivée au centre-ville elle grimaça, il y avait beaucoup trop de monde. Sora s'aventura dans une longue avenue, et s'arrêta devant de nombreuse vitrine mais n'y acheta rien. Elle n'avait que l'argent pour se payer à manger. Sora regarda avec envie une longue robe blanche avec des roses rouges artificiels accrochées dessus, elle aurait tant aimée la porter… Elle continua d'errer dans les rues regardant les vitrines. Dans le dédale de rue elle reconnue des personnes de sa classe, elle les salua d'un sourire et fit signe de la main, ils lui répondirent sans hésiter. Ce revirement de situation lui faisait plaisir, les personnes l'évitaient de moins en moins et elle était respectée. Quand l'heure de manger arriva elle chercha un endroit pas cher où elle pourrait bien manger.  
Elle finit par trouver un restaurant sympathique. Son repas finit, elle se dirigea encore plus dans le centre ville. Elle vagabonda pendant une bonne heure avant de s'asseoir sur le bord d'une fontaine, et regarda l'eau s'écouler, perdue dans ses pensées. Un cri d'enfant la fit sursauté, elle bondit du bord et courut à l'endroit d'où venait le crie. Elle arriva dans une ruelle, un petit garçon était là entrain de pleurer. Elle alla à sa rencontre, se demandant ce qui se passait. L'enfant avait du se perdre. Le petit garçon tendit les bras quand Sora arriva près de lui. Elle le prit dans ses bras et en se retournant, vit quelque chose qui arrivait très vite vers eux. Prenant peur, elle commença à courir mais la chose commençait à prendre du terrain, elle courrait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait.  
Une petite ruelle apparut à sa gauche, juste quand la chose la rattrapait elle plongea dedans, mais le monstre ne fut pas dupe, et s'arrêta en poussant un hurlement avant de s'avancer vers Sora. La jeune fille constata avec horreur que la chose était une énorme araignée avec beaucoup de patte velue, elle avait aussi de longue tentacule et avait une sorte de masque blanc sur son «visage». Sora commença à reculer, terrifiée, quand l'horrible chose allait lui lancer une tentacule une lame la coupa. Une personne à la chevelure rousse se plaça juste devant elle, Sora reconnut immédiatement Ichigo, elle étouffa une exclamation. Quelqu'un s'accroupit à ses côtés, et avec surprise reconnut Gin. Il tenait une lame très courte dans sa main, elle étouffa une nouvelle fois une exclamation.

« Tu n'es pas blessé ? » Demanda-t-il soucieux.

Elle le dévisagea longuement avant de hocher négativement de la tête. Gin était habillé dans une sorte de kimono noir avec par-dessus un Haori blanc où au dos était écris le chiffre 3. Ichigo portait également un kimono noir mais sans Haori.

« Euh… oui ça va…mais c'est quoi cette chose ? » Demanda-t-elle en hachant sans le vouloir les mots.

Gin parut soulagé, il se leva et murmura quelque chose à Ichigo qui hocha la tête à la fin.

« Ta question va devoir attendre » Dit-il en regardant le monstre.

Sora vit Ichigo se décaler et laisser sa place à Gin. Le jeune homme regarda la chose et lui sourit d'un air vicieux, la chose le regarda sans faiblir ne comprenant pas son futur repas. Gin sourit de plus belle, il mit devant lui sa lame et murmura quelque chose. Sa lame s'allongea en un quart de seconde et traversa de part en part le masque de la chose. Elle poussa un horrible hurlement et finis par disparaître. Sora, éberluée fixait toujours l'endroit quand quelqu'un lui tira la manche, elle regarda et vit que c'était l'enfant qu'elle avait sauvée. Il murmura un merci. Heureuse qu'il ne soit pas mort, elle lui sourit. D'un geste protecteur, elle l'attira dans ses bras. Le petit enfant la serra avec vigueur comme si sa vie en dépendait, elle lui caressa tendrement les cheveux. Quelqu'un posa sa main sur sa tête. La jeune femme leva la tête vers la personne. C'était un parfait étranger, il avait un bob blanc et vert, des cheveux blonds, ses yeux étaient cachés par l'ombre de son bob, mais sans les voir, on voyait qu'il était amusé.

« Alors c'est elle ? » Demanda l'homme en souriant.

Gin le regarda en haussant légèrement les sourcils, et regarda Sora puis l'enfant dans ses bras.

« Oui c'est elle… » Dit-il d'une voix légèrement traînante.

L'homme au bob sourit de plus belle, il regarda l'enfant dans les bras de la jeune fille et son sourire s'effaça légèrement.

«Jeune fille, sais tu ce que tu as sauvé ?» Dit-il lentement, voyant son incompréhension, il rajouta. C'est un esprit... »

Elle desserra légèrement son étreinte et regarda l'enfant, il avait une sorte de chaîne juste en-dessous de son cou. Gin prit l'esprit de ses bras, Ichigo se plaça près de la jeune fille et posa une main sur son épaule, le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés mit par terre l'enfant et lui murmura des choses. Quand ce fut fait, il prit son arme, le mit à l'envers et le posa délicatement sur le front du petit. Il l'enleva et le petit disparut. Elle resta sous le choc, mais que se passait-il ici ? Peut-être était-ce un rêve ? Mais une voix soufflait dans sa tête que ce n'en était pas un et que rien n'allait s'arranger...

« Pour ta sécurité, il va falloir que tu ailles habiter chez Urahara » Dit-il en faisant un signe de tête vers l'homme au bob. Il pourra également répondre à aux questions que tu te posent. »

La jeune fille le regarda un moment avant d'acquiescer, l'homme au bob lui sourit et l'invita à le suivre. Elle se leva et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Gin et Ichigo puis partit avec l'homme.

Gin lança un regard noir à Ichigo.

« Si je t'avais écouté, elle serait morte » Dit-il en ayant peine à contenir sa colère contre le rouquin.

Ichigo le regarda étonné par la fureur du jeune homme.

« De toute façon une mort de plus ou de moins pour toi n'est sûrement rien ? » Dit Ichigo qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi Gin était aussi énervé contre lui.

Gin lui lança un autre regard noir de ses yeux bleus grand ouvert.

«Tu le crois ? Est-ce toi qui as du subir Aïzen pendant tout ce temps ? Peux-tu juste savoir que c'est de s'attendre à la mort chaque jour qui passe ? Non je ne le pense pas, alors avant de te l'ouvrir, réfléchis bien à ça. » Dit-il, gardant tant bien que mal son calme.

Ichigo le regarda décontenancé mais il finit par partir, laissant derrière lui un Gin extrêmement énervé.

Sora suivait tant bien que mal l'homme au bob. Ils arrivèrent devant un magasin, il y entra et la jeune fille le suivit à contre cœur. Deux jeunes adolescents étaient entrains de se battre. Il y avait une jeune fille qui lançait des coups pieds et un jeune homme qui lui tirait les cheveux. Tellement absorbé par leur bagarre, ils ne remarquèrent pas que leur patron était entré avec une inconnue. L'homme prénommé Urahara toussota et les deux ados s'arrêtèrent brusquement, le regardant surpris. Le jeune homme avait des cheveux rouges et des yeux de la-même couleur. Il était très grand et dépassait Sora d'une bonne tête. Il était de même assez musclé et pensa Sora, que la jeune fille devait avoir mal aux pieds à force de le frapper. La jeune personne qui était à côté du grand adolescent avait des cheveux noirs aux reflets violets, une mèche « double » lui recouvrait une bonne partit du front entre ses yeux violets. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas spécialement longs. A côté du grand jeune homme elle paressait tout petite et insignifiante. Sora fit un bref mouvement de tête pour les saluer, ils s'empressèrent de lui répondre et regardèrent l'homme en l'interrogeant du regard sur l'identité de la demoiselle. Il avait un drôle de sourire. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, elle aurait aimé lui poser des questions sur ce qui s'était passé. Pendant une bonne minute personnes ne parla, mais Sora finit par se décider.

« Je m'appelle Sora Shin ! Ravie de vous rencontrer ! » Dit-elle avec une voix douce.

L'homme au bob sourit encore plus et regarda du coin de l'œil les deux enfants qui étaient on ne peut plus mal à l'aise. L'adolescent aux cheveux rouges prit la parole avec hésitation

«Moi je m'appelle Jinta !» Dit-il hésitant sur les mots.

Sora ne comprit pas pourquoi le jeune homme était aussi hésitant, lui faisait-elle peur ? Elle fronça les sourcils, non ça ne devait pas être ça. Elle lui fit un sourire encourageant et regarda la jeune fille. Elle fixait le sol mais la regardait du coin de l'œil. Elle lui fit un discret sourire et la jeune fille s'empourpra légèrement. Elle sourit, amusée.

« Je… m'appelle… Ururu… » Dit-elle d'une voix hésitante.

La jeune fille lui sourit, Ururu avait une voix douce, elle devait être timide pour avoir hésité autant sur les mots… Urahara inclina la tête et sourit à Sora, moqueur. La jeune fille lui lança un regard assassin. Le sourire de l'homme s'élargit considérablement, ce qui énerva la jeune fille.

« Alors jeune fille, tu avais des questions à me poser ? » Dit-il d'une voix mielleuse.

La jeune fille soupira et regarda droit dans les yeux de l'homme au bob.

« La chose qui a attaqué l'esprit... qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-elle redoutant légèrement la réponse.

L'homme sourit et ouvrit un éventail juste devant sa bouche. Sora haussa une nouvelle fois les sourcils.

« Et bien... Ils sont appelés hollow , ce sont des « fantômes » qui suivent leurs impulsions de meurtre, ils mangent l'âme des gens vivants ou mort. Il existe plusieurs type d'hollow mais ce serait trop long à expliquer et puis, tu as sans doute d'autres questions à me poser » dit-il en lui souriant et en l'invitant à le suivre.

Elle le suivit. Ils arrivèrent dans une pièce simple où il n'y avait qu'au centre, une table basse et une multitude de placards plaqués contre le mur. L'homme au bob s'assit par terre en face de la table basse la jeune fille l'imita immédiatement du côté opposé.

« Gin et Ichigo ne sont pas de réel humain n'est-ce-pas ? » Dit-elle calmement.

« C'est beaucoup plus complexe que ça... dit-il en soupirant. Ichigo et Gin sont des shinigami, leur travail consiste à ramener les âmes au Soul Society et d'envoyer les hollow dans les enfer. Je vais t'expliquer comment ils sont devenus Shinigami. Commençons par Gin, il est mort il y a très longtemps, un shinigami la trouvé et à effectuer ce que tu as vu tout à l'heure je t'expliquerais plus tard ce que c'est, il a été envoyé à la Soul Society et s'est retrouvé au Rukongai sans ses souvenirs puis est devenu shinigami.»

Sora fronça les sourcils car elle ne comprenait qu'à moitié ce qu'il disait.

« Ça aussi je t'expliquerai après ! Bon, Ichigo est devenu shinigami grâce à une jeune shinigami qui s'appelle Rukia...

Il fut interrompu par la jeune fille qui poussa une exclamation.

« Rukia, ce n'est pas une fille avec les cheveux noirs assez courts qui est arrivé il y a quelque temps mais qui est repartit assez vite sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive ? » Demanda-t-elle en ouvrant en grand les yeux.

L'homme la regarda avec un sourire discret, il brandit son éventail devant sa bouche pour cacher son expression.

-Oui, oui c'est bien elle... je pensais que tu ne t'en serais pas souvenus... Bon passons. Ichigo étant capable de voir les fantômes avait une forte aura qui attirait les hollow, comme toi. Rukia avait été amené en mission ici, et le jour de son arrivée, la famille d'Ichigo fut attaqué par un hollow attiré par l'aura du jeune homme. Rukia arriva sur les lieux et sauva Ichigo qui allait se faire tuer par le hollow mais elle reçut un coup grave, pour sauver sa famille Ichigo du accepter de devenir shinigami il se fit embrocher par le sabre de Rukia qui lui conféra ses pouvoirs.»

Sora hocha la tête et essaya d'assimiler tout ce que l'homme avait dit... quelque chose l'interpella si elle avait une aura assez forte parce qu'elle voyait les fantômes cela voulait dire peut-être que par sa faute ses parents étaient mort... elle préféra ne pas y penser et regarda Urahara.

« Gin n'avait pas le même kimono d'Ichigo, ça peut paraître bizarre de poser ça comme question mais j'aimerais savoir pourquoi ? Il y a une raison spécifique ? »

«Je vais déjà t'expliquer ce qu'est La soul Society puis je t'expliquerai qu'elle rôle ont Gin et Ichigo. La soul Society est partagé entre le Rukongai et le Sereitai. Le Rukongai est un lieux où les âmes qui n'ont pas été accepté dans le Sereitai y habitent. Il est divisé en quatre parties, le nord, l'ouest, le sud et l'est. Il y a beaucoup de district, plus le nombre est grand plus le taux de criminalité est élevé. Le Sereitai est le centre de la Soul Society où les shinigami se rassemblent, c'est en quelque sorte un quartier générale, il y a une académie pour devenir shinigami. La personne qui dirige la soul Society est le « Roi » mais presque personne ne l'a vu... On répertorie les shinigami en division, il y en a 13. Elles ont toute une spécialité qui les différencie les unes des autres. Une division est composé d'un capitaine, d'un vice-capitaine et des 18 autres sièges puis des shinigami qui n'ont pas de grande «fonction ». Gin est le capitaine de la troisième division et Ichigo a le niveau d'un capitaine mais il est juste shinigami remplaçant et reste dans le monde des humains.»

Sora hocha la tête. Elle commençait légèrement à comprendre.

« Mais en quelque sorte ce sont des esprits, n'est-ce-pas ? Alors pourquoi les personnes les voient quand même ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Il esquissa un sourire que la jeune fille remarqua aussitôt, elle fronça les sourcils.

« Tu es perspicace jeune fille ! Dit-il le sourire aux lèvres. Ichigo était à la base un être humain quand il est devenus Shinigami donc il a gardé son enveloppe charnel d'humain, grâce à un objet il peut se transformer en shinigami à volonté. Pour Gin c'est plus compliqué car il n'a plus d'enveloppe charnel d'humain et c'est là que j'interviens, j'ai inventé un corps artificiel qui s'appelle « Gigai » qui permet aux Shinigami d'avoir une enveloppe corporelle pour que les humains les voient sans qu'ils se doutent que ce ne sont pas un des leur . »

« Je pense que je comprend a peu près tout... »

L'homme hocha la tête et se leva, Sora l'imita.

« Bon maintenant tu devras toujours être avec moi ou Ichigo ou Gin, compris ? »

La jeune fille hocha la tête, elle resterait tout le temps avec Gin mais pour Ichigo et sa troupe c'était moins sur. L'homme l'invita à le suivre, ils traversèrent un long couloir puis ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte coulissante

« Ça sera ta nouvelle chambre, car il est hors de question que tu dormes chez toi sans protection, compris ? »

« Hum... oui, je pourrais au moins chercher des affaires chez moi ? » demanda-t-elle

« Oui, je vais t'accompagner, tu sauras te repérer d'ici ? »

Elle le regarda comme s'il avait dit quelque chose d'idiot.

« Évidemment que je sais me repérer d'ici, la ville est peut-être grande mais je la connaît très bien ! »

L'homme sourit et lui fit signe de le suivre.

Arrivés chez Sora, Urahara lui dit qu'il attendait dehors. Sora rentra chez elle et alla directement dans sa chambre. Elle prit un sac et fourra des vêtements, des livres, son ordinateur portable et d'autres objets dans son sac. Elle regarda la photo où elle était avec ses parents le dernier jour, c'était sans doute de sa faute que ses parents étaient mort, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, si elle mourrait et qu'un Shinigami l'envoyait a la Soul Society, est-ce qu'elle retrouverai sa famille ? Elle ne le savait pas et elle ne voulait pas se donner de faux espoirs. Elle prit dans ses mains la photo et la fourra avec délicatesse dans le sac. Elle allait sortir de sa chambre quand elle sentit quelque chose derrière son dos, elle fit volte-face et se retrouva face à face avec un hollow. Il était assez petit et ressemblait à un félin. Il avait quatre pattes et un pelage doré, s'il n'avait pas été un hollow il aurait été magnifique. Sans que la jeune fille ne puisse rien faire le hollow lui sauta dessus et lui mordit le cou, ses crocs s'enfoncèrent très profondément dans la chair et arracha presque son cou sous l'impacte. Une horrible douleur parcourut tout son corps. Puis elle ne sentit plus la douleur juste une gène au niveau de la poitrine, sous l'impacte du choc elle avait fermé les yeux. Elle les ouvris lentement et refoula un hoquet quand elle vit en face d'elle le hollow mordant le cou de son sosie. Elle regarda sa poitrine, une chaîne y pendait. Elle était morte, elle était devenu un esprit. Le hollow prit enfin conscience que sa proie était morte, il tourna la tête et regarda la jeune fille, et s'approcha tout doucement, savourant déjà sa victime. Juste avant qu'il ne morde de nouveau la jeune fille, il fut intercepté par le sabre de Urahara qui lui trancha le masque, le hollow se désintégra. Il regarda tristement Sora.

« Je suis désolé d'être arrivé en retard... » Dit-il peiné.

Elle se leva lentement, et regarda son sac, il ne lui servirait plus maintenant, la photo était tombé juste à côté, elle la ramassa et la regarda tendrement, Urahara s'approcha d'elle.

« Je ne pense pas que tu retrouvera tes parents au Rukongai...»

Elle lui lança un regard noir puis une ferme résolution se lut dans ses yeux, elle balança la photo a travers la pièce, qui se brisa sous le choc.

« Je n'ai pas envie de les retrouver ! » Dit-elle de glace, cachant sa profonde tristesse.

Son calme ne collait absolument pas a la situation et, Urahara la regarda surpris pas son changement brusque d'expression. Avant que la jeune fille soit envoyer au Rukongai, il fallait mettre Gin au courant, il grimaça, le jeune homme n'allait pas du tout apprécier...

« Sora ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? »

Urahara se retourna et se retrouva face à Gin en shinigami, il avait du sentir le hollow mais il avait du penser que Urahara s'en était occupé rapidement... il grimaça, les ennuies commençaient.

« Euh... Gin on a un problème... » Dit Urahara caché derrière son éventail.

Gin le regarda les yeux légèrement ouvert, il allait très mal prendre la nouvelle, l'homme grimaça.

« Hum, un hollow est passé par ici... et a trouvé Sora... et... elle est morte...» dit-il près à partir au quart de tour.

Gin ouvris ses yeux en grands, une infime tristesse passa dans ses yeux mais qui disparus tout aussitôt remplacé par un air neutre presque menaçant. Sora se tourna vers Gin et le regarda d'un air impassible, ils auraient pu rivaliser pour gagner le prix du regard le plus impassible...

« Alors comme ça tu es morte ?» demanda-t-il la voix légèrement tremblante.

Sora lui fit un sourire triste, et hocha la tête et lui montra la chaîne.

« On dirait que oui...»

Gin s'approcha d'elle et la regarda avec une infime tristesse dans les yeux. La jeune fille se jeta dans ses bras, le serrant avec vigueur.

« j'aurai préféré que tu ne meurs pas... je... j'aurais du être là pour te protéger...» murmura-t-il doucement à l'oreille de la jeune fille.

La jeune fille le serra encore plus dans ses bras comme s'il allait s'envoler comme un papillon.

« Je ne pensais pas que j'étais si importante... tu ne me connais pas depuis si longtemps...» chuchota-t-elle de même, une longue peine se dévoilant dans cette phrase.

Le jeune homme caressa lentement les cheveux de la jeune fille, elle était très importante pour lui car elle était la seule personne qui le voyait comme il était, pas comme un traître ni comme un salaud qui aime faire souffrir les autres... mais comme quelqu'un de légèrement moqueur mais avec un bon fond.

« Pourtant ta voix n'est pas si indifférente que ça, je pourrais bien te retourner la question...»

La jeune fille releva la tête vers le jeune homme.

« Moi je serais honnête... j'ai toujours été seul, personne ne m'aimait et tout le monde m'évitait, cela ne me dérangeait pas même si ça me pesait dès fois. Mes parents sont mort quand j'avais cinq ans et ils étaient coupé de leur famille, alors je me suis retrouvé seule. J'ai navigué d'orphelinat en orphelinat puis il y a quelque année je me suis installé dans cette ville. Depuis toute petite je voyais des fantômes mais j'essayais de ne pas y faire attention, c'était assez difficile... Puis tu es arrivés, tu étais différent des autres, tu n'as écouté aucune des rumeurs et tu paraissais me comprendre, tu ne me connaissais pas vraiment mais après quelque jours c'était comme si on se connaissais depuis longtemps...»

Le jeune homme la regarda d'un air triste et son front contre celui de la jeune fille.

« Je ne pourrais jamais être aussi honnête que toi... mais sache que j'ai ressentis la même chose ! »

Elle s'écarta lentement de Gin et lui caressa avec douceur la joue.

« Il va falloir que tu m'envoie à la Soul Society, cela serais bête si un hollow m'avait maintenant...»

Il ferma ses yeux et prit des longues bouffées d'air, il hocha la tête et s'écarta lentement, avec regret, de la jeune fille. Il sortit son wakizashi et posa le bout de sa garde sur sa tête, elle commença à disparaître quand le sceau fut apposé sur son front et juste avant qu'elle ne parte vers la Soul Society, Gin lui dit :

« N'importe l'endroit où tu seras, je te retrouverais toujours, alors, souviens-toi de cette promesse ! »

La jeune fille hocha la tête puis disparus. Urahara se rapprocha de Gin.

« Je suis désolé, Gin je ne voulais pas... »

Le jeune homme le regarda et lui fit un véritable sourire.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, si-tôt arrivé à la Soul Society je partirais à sa recherche et rien ni personne ne m'en empêchera ! »

Urahara hocha la tête, Gin partit rapidement sans un regard pour le corps humain de la jeune fille, il allait la retrouver goutte que goutte, même s'il fallait pour cela mettre sa vie en danger.

* * *

Voilà, Sora est morte... Mais toujours vivante dans le monde des Shinigami ! Enfin il le fallait bien 8D ~ J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, ça fait toujours très plaisir :') ! A la prochaine !


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour :') ! Voici donc le chapitre 04, je le poste un peu plus tard (mais dans les délais o/), car les profs ont la merveilleuse idée de nous faire rattraper un lundi... de la rentrée x) Enfin, bref, bonne lecture :D !

* * *

Sora se réveilla tout doucement, ses sens s'éveillant un à un. Il n'y avait que du silence, elle ouvrit timidement les yeux, un plafond blanc s'étendait au-dessus de sa tête.

Elle se releva doucement, elle était assise sur quelque chose de légèrement moelleux. Elle fronça les sourcils, que faisait-elle ici ? La jeune femme était dans une petite pièce, il y avait de la lumière venant d'une petite fenêtre en face d'où elle était assise, la pièce était toute blanche et même les draps qui la recouvrait étaient de cette couleur !

Elle était dans un futon, heureusement, elle était habillé d'une chemise simple légèrement trop grande pour elle et lui arrivant jusqu'au genoux, une petite table basse était juste à côté d'elle, une petite clée y était posé... vu l'agencement de la pièce ce devait être une chambre, sans aucun doute !

Elle se leva doucement et prit la clée, et chercha ce qu'elle pouvait bien ouvrir. En se retournant, elle vit une porte, elle s'approcha lentement d'elle et l'ouvrit grâce à la clée. Elle entra dans une nouvelle pièce, deux personnes étaient assises face a face, une table les séparant, il y avait un homme et une femme.

L'homme avait l'air plutôt grand,voir plus que Sora. Il avait la peau métisse, des yeux noirs et des cheveux courts de la même couleur. Il avait un corps assez musclé et un grand sourire s'étalait sur son visage. La femme devait faire la taille de Sora, elle avait des cheveux noirs qui lui arrivaient jusqu'en haut du dos elle était assez fine et avait de beaux yeux gris. Ils la regardèrent surpris, puis la surprise passé ils se levèrent et s'avancèrent tranquillement vers la jeune fille le sourire au lèvre.

"Tu vas bien ? On a été très inquiet quand on t'a retrouvé sur le seuil de notre porte, évanouie !"

Elle était sur ses gardes, pourquoi ? Elle ne le savait pas, ça venait de quelque chose profondément enfouie en elle... mais qu'est-ce que c'était ? Elle commença à réfléchir rapidement, se posant des questions toute simple, qui était-elle ? Facile, elle s'appelait Sora elle avait au dernière nouvelle 17 ans, ses parents étaient morts mais... pourquoi ils étaient mort ? Comment ? Il fallait qu'elle s'en souvienne ! Puis ce fut le déferlement de souvenir, comme si elle avait cassé une barrière qui les bloquait. Gin ! Comment avait-elle put l'oublier ? Comment avait-elle put oublié tout ce qui c'était passé ! Elle était au Rukongai et était morte, à cause d'un hollow, comme ses parents !

Elle regarda les deux jeunes gens en face d'elle, ils ne devaient pas être bien âgé, enfin le temps devait s'écouler très lentement dans la Soul Society... Ils la regardaient inquiet, elle leur sourit et leur fit signe de la main pour signifier qu'elle allait bien. Leur visage s'illuminèrent, ils l'entraînèrent à leur suite et la fit s'asseoir devant la table. Le ventre de la jeune fille gargouilla, elle grimaça, depuis quand n'avait-elle pas mangé ? Elle les regarda, ils lui souriaient toujours. Sora était mal à l'aise, ces personnes avaient l'air si naïfs que c'en était déconcertants !

"Quelque chose ne va pas ?" Demanda la jeune femme inquiète.

Sora la regarda en haussant les sourcils.

"Si, si je vais bien, mais vous n'auriez pas quelque chose à manger par hasard ?" répondit-elle innocemment.

Les personnes la regardèrent éberlué, elle fronça les sourcils qu'avait-elle dit de mal ?

"Euh... excusez-moi mais nous n'avons pas de nourriture, on ne ressent pas la faim !" Dit l'homme tout penaud, comme s'il avait fait une bêtise.

La jeune fille rit de bon cœur sous le regard des jeunes personnes.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, de toute façon je pense que je vais partir, je ne vais pas vous embêtez plus !" Dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres !

Les personnes froncèrent les sourcils encore plus.

"Il ne faut pas que tu partes, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux dehors, on est dans le district 75, pas loin du 80, le district le plus dangereux ! Alors s'il-te-plaît reste ici ! " Dit la jeune femme les yeux larmoyant.

La jeune fille fronça de plus en plus les sourcils, pourquoi ces deux personnes étaient si débordant d'émotions, ils ne la connaissaient pas mais ils étaient prêt à fondre en larme si elle disait qu'elle partait ! Elle ne comprenait rien à leur logique, mais la seule chose dont elle s'inquiétait c'était le niveau du district où elle était, le 75... le taux de criminalité était élevé et les patrouilles de shinigami sûrement moindre, elle avait moins de chance que Gin la trouve ici... Elle s'ébroua, ce n'était pas grave, elle attendrait Gin ici, pas ailleurs !

"Je pense que je vais rester ici donc ! " Dit-elle en se forçant à sourire a l'homme et a la femme. Je pourrais savoir vos prénom, si cela ne vous dérange pas car ça serait plus pratique !

"Je m'appelle Ayamu et mon compagnon Chigiru !" Dit la jeune femme.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et cette fois leur souris d'une façon non forcé.

"Et moi, je m'appelle Sora ! Ravie de vous connaître !" Dit la jeune fille.

Ayamu et Chigiru hochèrent la tête et l'invitèrent à les suivre. Ils lui firent la visite de leur petite demeure. Elle apprit qu'ils étaient tisseur de Kimono, grâce à ce trafique ils gagnaient assez d'argent pour eux et partageait ce qu'il n'avait pas besoin dans le village où ils habitaient. Ils étaient très aimés dans le village et très apprécié par les nobles et les bourgeois pour leur kimono. Que leur district ait un nombre aussi élevé ne décourageait pas les nobles et autres acheteurs.

On leur avait plusieurs fois demandé s'il voulait venir dans un district plus proche du Sereitai mais ils avaient refusé, voulant resté ici pour aider les plus démunis. Sora les respectait pour ça, elle commençait à comprendre pourquoi il débordait autant de sentiment, et commença à les appréciés. Ils avaient tous deux une personnalité légèrement différente mais qui se mariait bien. Ayamu était quelqu'un de tendre, maternelle et qui n'hésitais pas à recueillir quelqu'un chez elle. Chigiru était quelqu'un de bon, il avait un très bon parlé et qui-qu'on que l'écoutait, était charmé par sa voix vibrante et douce. Ils formaient un très bon duo !

Elle se demandait toujours pourquoi ils avaient paru au bord des larmes quand tout au début elle avait annoncé qu'elle partait, enfin maintenant c'était terminé et elle n'avait plus envie de partir. Ils lui montrèrent où était sa chambre, ils lui montrèrent de même l'atelier où ils fabriquaient leurs kimonos, l'atelier était bien en ordre, rien ne se trouvait là où il ne devait pas être et le tissus était rangé précautionneusement pour ne pas l'abîmer. Quand ils finirent la visite ils la ramenèrent dans sa chambre et lui commanda de se recoucher pour se reposer encore un peu. Ils lui dirent qu'ils trouveraient de la nourriture quelque part pour elle. La jeune fille accepta et se coucha, elle trouva rapidement son sommeil.

La jeune fille s'éveilla tout doucement, son ventre grondait, elle avait très faim. Elle se leva tant bien que mal, sa robe était toute froissé, elle essaya de la remettre bien mais elle n'y arriva qu'à moitié. Elle sortit enfin de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la pièce où elle avait vus pour la première fois Ayamu et Chigiru. Ils étaient encore assis à la même place que la dernière fois, elle s'approcha d'eux, ils la remarquèrent immédiatement quand elle entra dans la pièce, ils lui sourirent et Ayamu lui désigna une chaise où elle pouvait s'asseoir. Elle s'y assit pendant qu'Ayamu se levait et allait chercher un petit panier où était posé dedans des sortes de fruits qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

D'un regard Ayamu l'encouragea à en goûter un, la jeune fille prit un des fruits qui était une sorte de mélange entre la banane et la poire. Elle y croqua légèrement septique à son goût, mais elle fut très étonné car le fruit avait un goût délicieux. Elle mangea très rapidement le fruit et fit un grand sourire à Ayamu pour lui signifier qu'elle aimait. Elle reprit deux autres fruits avant d'être rassasié, elle remercia la jeune femme et lui demanda si elle pouvait les aider, elle et son compagnon. Ayamu parut surprise et Chigiru hocha lentement la tête.

"Pourquoi pas, tu pourrais nous aider pour le magasin de Kimono, dit-il en regardant Ayamu un sourire discret sur les lèvres. Ne t'inquiète pas tu n'auras qu'a vendre les kimonos et je pense que ça iras ! Ça te vas ?"

La jeune fille hocha la tête, ça pourrait être pas mal comme passe-temps en attendant que Gin la retrouve... Mais que fera-elle quand il la retrouvera ? Elle n'y avait pas réfléchit. Il n'aurait sûrement pas le droit de l'amener au Sereitei car elle n'était qu'une vulgaire habitante du Rukongai maintenant !

"Oui ça me va... Mais je commencerai quand le travail et là quel moment de la journée sommes-nous ?" demanda-t-elle.

Les deux jeunes personnes se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête, Ayamu prit la parole.

"On est en début d'après-midi, tu peux commencer maintenant, si tu veux !"

Sora hocha la tête contente, elle avait envie de faire quelque chose, elle débordait d'énergie. Avant de l'amener dans le magasin pour débuter son travail Ayamu lui donna un kimono tout de gris avec dessus des belles gravures d'animaux mythique. Ensuite, ils l'amenèrent dans la boutique qui était juste à côté de leur petite demeure. L'échoppe était particulièrement grande et les kimonos qui y étaient exposé était tous très beau. Tout au fond de la salle, il y avait une table où était posé diverse paperasse, ce devait être le comptoir. Ayamu, lui expliqua tout de long en large pour que la jeune fille comprenne bien son travaille et ne fasse pas d'erreurs. Les explications durèrent longtemps avant que la jeune femme fut satisfaite, elle souhaita bon courage à Sora et partit avec Chigiru pour s'occuper des kimonos.

La journée passa vite, quelques personnes rentrèrent dans la boutique, mais personne n'acheta un kimono, la jeune fille avait essayé d'être souriante et d'être aimable mais elle avait eu du mal. Heureusement, la plupart des personnes avaient été gentille avec elle et lui avaient facilité la tache. La nuit commençait à tomber quand elle ferma le magasin, Ayamu lui avait qu'elle devait attendre le coucher du soleil avant de fermer, même si elle était fatigué, c'était important pour le commerce ! Elle sortit du magasin et regarda autour d'elle, c'était un petit village, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de maison et il y avait plus de champs et de forêt. Elle qui avait toujours vécu dans une ville la campagne lui faisait bizarre mais c'était tout de même mieux que ces villes polluées.

Elle allait rentrer dans sa nouvelle maison quand quelqu'un l'attira, il avait des cheveux argentés... On aurait dit Gin, elle soupira, elle aurait tant voulu le revoir. Voir quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait lui faisait mal au cœur même s'il n'était pas pareille. Le jeune homme devait être légèrement plus petit que Gin, ses yeux étaient grand ouvert et étaient verts. Ses cheveux étaient beaucoup plus courts et un sourire doux se dessinait sur son visage. Il avait l'air très jeune !

Elle aurait tant aimé retrouver les sourires moqueurs de Gin... Une boule au ventre commença a faire souffrir la jeune fille, elle ne devait pas y penser, surtout pas ! Elle prit une longue bouffé d'air et rentra dans l'habitation. Elle fut tout de suite assailli par Ayamu. Elle lui demanda comment c'était passé la journée, si elle avait réussi à vendre quelque chose, si tout c'était bien passé. La jeune fille du raconter tout pour que la jeune femme soit contente. Sora demanda avec un air neutre qui était le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs qu'elle avait croisé. La jeune femme partit dans deux longues explications, il vendaient des aliments qu'il trouvait dans les forêts, il aidait les gens pour leur travaille... Il était d'après Ayamu quelqu'un de très gentil, de bien et de très respectueux. La jeune fille pensa qu'il ne ressemblait vraiment pas à Gin ! Elle sourit à Ayamu quand elle finit sa tirade et invita la jeune fille à aller manger un bout et d'aller se coucher rapidement car la journée commençait tôt demain.

Gin venait juste de rentrer de sa mission dans le monde des humains, il avait du faire rapidement son rapport de mission pour que le commandant en chef ne s'énerve pas trop contre lui, il avait eut l'envie de le titiller mais il s'en était abstint car depuis quelque temps le commandant s'énervait pour un rien ! Personne ne comprenait ses sauts d'humeurs, sauf peut-être la capitaine de la quatrième division : Unohana Retsu. Son rapport avait été assez fastidieux surtout que la mission n'avait mené a rien. Il était partit là-bas pour trouver la forte pression spirituelle qui s'exerçait dans la ville, sauf que un jour après qu'il était arrivé, elle avait disparu. Il ne l'avait plus sentit après. Il se gratta l'arrière du crane, il avait passé des très bons moments avec Sora dans le monde des humains... elle lui manquait tellement ! Il aurait tant donné pour aller fouillé les districts un à un pour la retrouver, mais il avait une tonne de paperasse à remplir et s'il s'absentait trop longtemps il aurait encore plus de paperasse à remplir et il ne pouvait pas laisser son vice-capitaine, Kira être submergé par le travaille même si dès fois ça le tentait !

Il soupira, il en avait marre de passer ses journées à travailler... Mais s'il était là c'était grâce en partit à Aïzen, même s'il ne voulait pas l'accepter. Quand il pensait à lui, ses cicatrices lui démangeait. A cause de lui, il en avait eu plusieurs ! Une partant de l'épaule gauche et s'arrêtant à la hanche droite, une autre sur presque toute la longueur de la jambe droite et encore une sur son poignet gauche. Il avait bien faillis y passé, mais des personnes l'aimaient, même s'ils se comptaient sur les doigts de la main et juste pour embêter les personnes qui ne l'aimaient pas il avait survécu ! Personne ne s'y attendait, même lui s'attendait toujours à mourir d'un moment à l'autre, et c'était grâce aux soins de Unohana qu'il avait survécu, il ne pourrait sans doute pas la remercier assez pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui !

Il se replongea tant bien que mal dans ses dossiers à remplir, il ne vit pas le temps filer, à la fin de la journée il avait finit plus de la moitié de ses dossiers, alors que Kira avait juste finit la moitié de ses dossiers, et encore... Gin lui proposa de l'aider de l'aider car il savait très bien que son vice-capitaine avait une fête ce soir avec Matsumoto Rangiku, la vice-capitaine de la dixième divisions, avec Hinamori Momo, vice-capitaine de la cinquième division et Abarai Renji, vice-capitaine de la cinquième division. Kira accepta. Avec l'aide de Gin les dossiers furent remplis vite et Kira se hâta de rentrer chez lui pour se préparer à la fête. Les fêtes avec Matsumoto n'étaient pas de tout repos, on en ressortait totalement ivre et on ne pouvait plus du tout marcher et le lendemain on avait une gueule de bois horrible ! Le regard de Gin se voila, il n'avait jamais réussi à se soûler, il avait toujours fait semblant. Dès fois, une horrible douleur lui traversait la poitrine, et l'alcool ne pouvait rien faire pour lui... Mais ça avait quand même des avantages.

Il sortit de son bureau et se dirigea lentement vers sa demeure, elle était juste à quelque mètre de la caserne n'était pas bien grande et une toute petite maison était juste à côté de la sienne. C'était la demeure des serviteurs, mais il y en avait que deux, une femme et un homme. Un pour le ménage et l'autre pour la cuisine. Ils étaient tous deux très chaleureux et Gin leur parlait et se comportait comme si c'était des gens de sa famille, les serviteurs en faisait autant et ne tenaient jamais compte que Gin était capitaine.

Rentré chez lui il s'affala dans un des fauteuils qui trônait dans la pièce. La maison ne comptait que sept pièces, une cuisine, deux chambres, un salon, une bibliothèque, un débarras et une salle de bain. L'ameublement n'était pas très important. Dans les chambres il y avait, un futon et plusieurs placards. Dans la cuisine il n'y avait pas beaucoup de meuble mais la cuisinière n'hésitait pas à demander à Gin quand elle avait besoin de quelque chose, le jeune homme lui accordait une totale confiance et ne rentrait que rarement dans cette pièce. Le salon comptait juste trois fauteuils, une table basse et une toute petite vitrine exposant le diplôme de Gin venant de l'académie des Shinigami. La bibliothèque contenait une multitude de livres qui aurait fait pâlir de jalousie le capitaine de la cinquième divisions, Byakuya Kuchiki. Le débarras était un endroit très poussiéreux où l'on jetait les objets qui n'avaient plus d'utilité pour les habitants des lieux, presque personnes n'y allait. La salle de bain se composait d'une baignoire où l'ont jetait des bacs remplis d'eau chaudes, d'un grand miroir qui était plus grand et plus large que Gin et d'un petit placard où l'on mettait les serviettes, les gants...

Gin était fatigué après cette longue journée de travail, mais elle n'était pas encore finis, pendant une heure il irait fouiller les districts pour chercher Sora, il avait peur qu'elle soit dans les districts près du 80, mais il avait quand même commencé par les districts près du Sereitai... Il se leva et s'apprêta à partir quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte, il était sur que c'était Rankigu qui venait pour lui demander une dernière fois s'il était vraiment sur de ne pas venir a la fête. En ce moment, la jeune femme ne le lâchait pas, toujours à lui demander s'il allait bien, s'il n'était pas trop fatigué... Il se força à sourire moqueur et ouvris la porte. Une jeune femme rentra et lui souris, Elle était particulièrement grande et faisait la taille de Gin, qui n'était pas petit. Elle avait des cheveux oranges lui arrivant en haut du dos, des beaux yeux bleus et une peau assez pâle. Elle avait une généreuse poitrine bien marqué par un décolleté assez profond.

"Bonjour Ran-chan ! Tu n'avais pas une fête à organiser aujourd'hui ?" demanda-t'il le plus innocemment possible.

La jeune femme le regarda interrogateur les sourcils légèrement froncés.

"Je suis justement venu de voir pour savoir si tu venais ?" lui répondit-elle légèrement contrarié car elle se doutait déjà de la réponse.

Gin la regarda, il était désolé pour elle, elle faisait des efforts pour le rendre heureux et joyeux mais il n'arrivais pas à l'être, Sora lui manquait tant et il avait bien trop peur qu'elle soit entre de mauvaise main et que pendant ce temps, lui, soit entrain de s'amuser, ça le rendait malade. Il secoua négativement la tête.

"Désolé Ran-chan, je n'ai pas le cœur à faire la fête et je suis trop fatigué !" dit-il le ton peiné car il n'aimait pas blessé la jeune femme.

Matsumoto lui sourit, fit un signe de la main et partit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivé, cela lui fit mal au cœur. Il sentait que la jeune femme était exaspéré par lui, par son état triste. Il savait bien qu'a un moment ou un autre elle le détesterait mais ce serait mieux ainsi, comme ça elle n'aurait plus à supporter les brimades des autres, lui disant que Gin était un salaud et qu'elle se faisait du mal en restant avec lui. Il soupira, presque tout le monde le détestait, il leur avait sauvé la vie et, pourtant ils le détestaient ! C'était une bonne récompense pour tout ce qu'il avait fait ! Il se sentait si las... Il se força a se ressaisir et partit faire sa tournée habituelle des districts.

L'heure passa et il ne trouva aucune trace de Sora dans les districts où il était allé. Il fallait qu'il la retrouve vite, elle avait une force spirituelle plus importante que toute les autres âmes du Rukongai mais assez infime pour qu'il ne la sente pas mais les hollow la sentirait sans doute. Il rentra chez lui déprimé, il avait tellement envie de la revoir, revoir ses expressions, revoir ses sourires tellement beaux ! Ses yeux dorés aussi lui manquaient, ils étaient si beaux et d'une couleur si rares... Sora lui ressemblait tellement, elle n'aimait pas montrer ses expressions et n'aimaient pas la foule, elle n'avait presque pas de personnes sur qui compter et ça ne lui faisait rien. Il sentait presque toujours la douce odeur des cheveux de la jeune filles, ses mains toutes douces lui touchant sa joue... Il se secoua, ce n'était pas en pensant à ça qu'il la ramènerait ! Il s'affala de nouveau dans son fauteuil. Un des deux serviteurs arriva, il s'appelait Maki et l'autre serviteur qui était une femme s'appelait Mine.

"Tu veux manger quelque chose ?" demanda-t-il une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Gin hocha la tête et soupira.

"Oui j'aimerais bien, tu pourras dire à Mine de me faire quelque chose de rapide et de léger ?"

Maki le regarda le front plissé, il était inquiet pour le Gin car depuis déjà bien longtemps il était maigre mais depuis la bataille contre Aïzen ça avait empiré, mais Gin ne faisait pas attention à ce que pouvait dire les autres, même Rankigu et Kira, il ne les écoutait pas !

* * *

Voilà, voilà... Avez-vous aimé ce chapitre ? Moi je l'aime moyen x) ! D'ailleurs j'ai du faire un effort pour bien tout couper, parce que sinon, ça aurait fait des gros pavés ^^'. Enfin bref ! Une review fait toujours plaisir, même si ce n'est pour ne rien dire ;3 ~


End file.
